


5 a.m.

by literalsunshine



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Oneshot, kim yugyeom mentioned - Freeform, mark tuan mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literalsunshine/pseuds/literalsunshine
Summary: It's 5 a.m. and Jackson needs to tell BamBam something important.





	5 a.m.

5 am

A vibration from a phone echoed the quiet room. The phone turns on lighting up a portion of the dark room. BamBam turns over on his side ignoring the sound to go back to sleep after be woken by it. 

Then another vibration. And another. And another. 

Goddamnit. 

Groaning the boy sits up in his bed muttering to himself things. Picking up his phone his eyes slightly burn from the harsh light and waits for them to adjust a bit while turning down the brightness. Now that he could see properly his screen shows that he has a total of 5 unread messages from his friend Jackson Wang. 

BamBam and Jackson along with some other friends all attend the same university in Korea. Although it was break, BamBam decided to say in his dorms with his roommate Kim Yugyeom for the week. Unlike Jackson who flew to Hong Kong to see his family. 

Unlocking his phone he reads each text message. 

Jackson: "hey bammie. srry to wake up but i cant sleep so i was wondering if you were up?"  
5:03

Jackson: "if you aren't then srry again. plz don't b mad. but i been having a lot of things on my mind."  
5:05

Jackson: "i kinda wanted to talk to you about something. ive been meaning to ask you for a long time."  
5:06

Jackson: "if ur up can you call me or smth. i really want to hear your voice."  
5:06

Jackson: "plz again dont b mad."  
5:07

BamBam sighs, pressing the call button. He didn't feel that much tired anymore so he decided to see what was wrong with Jackson because it sounded serious. 

"Hello?" He said softly hoping that his talking won't cause Yugyeom to wake up. 

"Hey." Jackson replies. He hesitates for a moment before he spoke again. "There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" He asks. He mentally hopes nothing bad has happened. Jackson is his best friend and usually when Jackson calls him this late something bad has happened and/or Jackson would need to vent.

"Did something happen? Are you and you're family okay?" He says quite concerned. 

Jackson chokes a little. "No, no of course not. My family is alright." BamBam almost sighed in relief if only he didn't hear Jackson swallow loudly on the other side. 

"Well what did you want to call me for?" He askes still a bit worried. 

Jackson sighs. "I like someone and I don't know how to tell them." He says.

BamBam blinks twice. BamBam obviously knew Jackson's sexuality but when BamBam asked about relationships Jackson said he wasn't interested into being one. So this was new. 

"Well is it a girl or a guy?" He askes softly.  He glances at Yugyeom who softly stirred in his sleep. Yikes. 

"A guy." BamBam tries to guess around to try and see who it might of been. 

"Is it Mark-hyung?" He noticed how much time Jackson spends with Mark. A lot of time. Everyone in the group figured they were possibly dating. If they are then they're terrible at hiding it. He couldn't help but frown after thinking about it. He didn't know why. 

"No. It's someone else." He says. BamBam felt slightly lighter. He wonders who it could be.

"Well you should just confront that person and simply just tell them. Back when I liked this girl in Junior High I wrote a letter to her and told her my feelings. She rejected me but was happy that I tried. So if you're worried about rejection don't be. I'm sure someone will like you."

"I'm not sure about that.." There was a hint of sadness in his voice. 

"Of course someone would. You're Jackson. You're funny and you do you're to help everyone. You make others smile and not to mention you're hot." He says while smiling. Although Jackson couldn't see it, he could feel his happiness. 

Swallowing hard Jackson's voice shakes a little but not enough for BamBam to notice. "BamBam?"

"Yeah hyung?"

"I like you. Like more then friends." He says softly. 

BamBam didn't move. He was shocked that he was the one Jackson liked. He felt a rush of happiness overflow his body. He's never really understood if he had much feelings for Jackson but he did like Jackson. 

"I like you too." Maybe this could get him a chance to explore his feelings for him. But it was a definite yes. After he did say all that stuff about him. 

He could sense Jackson's smile. "I'm so happy to hear to hear that! Well maybe when I come back would you like to go on a date with me?" Jackson asks excitedly. 

"I'd love to Jackson." He says. 

He laughs a little. "Well I'll see you later?"

BamBam laughs as well. "Yeah see ya."

The call ends and BamBam could feel his cheeks heating up spreading up to his ears. He was happy. Very happy that Jackson confessed to him. He lays down in his bed smiling like an idiot until he fell asleep. 

~

"So you're dating Jackson now huh?" Yugyeom sits down on their couch as BamBam was eating his cereal. He gave the other a sly smile. 

Bambam chokes softly on his cereal,  face slightly red. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

Yugyeom chuckles softly. "It's fine. But next time go outside the room." He says before changing the channel on the TV as BamBam says face flushed in embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Got7 fan fiction so in the future they'll get better but for now I hope you'll enjoy. I'll be making a Markjae fan fiction in this future do stay tuned. Also please give me suggestions if you want to see more and feel free to criticize me but not harshly. Thank you! 
> 
> -CyanCookie


End file.
